Snow White Queen
by MyDarkAibou
Summary: Bakura and Ryou go to a concert together. Surprise, surprise! RyouxBakura. Fluffy, OOC, yaoi. Don't like, don't read.


DarkAibou: Yay! My first story. It is based on a song. Snow White Queen by Evanescence.  
Fluffy: Yep, and she does not own it.  
DarkAbiou: And not anything else in this story. Except for the story itself.  
Lau: Still I think, you're still a furry.  
DarkAibou: Oh Lau, shut up. I know already.-glare-  
Lau: Sorry. -smile.  
DarkAibou: Oh yea, it's a kind of fluffy yaoi story. So don't like, don't read ;D Fluffy: And for the record, she does NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!, because if she wanted she would. DarkAibou: BUT I WANT TO. Fluffy: Well, you can't get it, can you?  
DarkAibou: -glare- OH BTWBTW, I had heartbeats with this story. Kinda... weird? yeah.  
Lau: Anyway. Have fun!

* * *

Ryou's POV.

It had been awhile since Bakura got his own body. As a matter of fact, since he got his own He can't stop staring in the mirror, can't blame him. How would you react if you were trapped inside a ring for over 5000 years and then suddenly got your own good-looking hot body of your own. Actually, he was mine. Yes all mine. We were a couple for over 3 months. I won't go in the details of all the naughty things. Well, since Bakura was going trough his Evanescence-fase. I though, why not go to a concert of them? finally can I spend some time with him, I mean the band isn't so bad. I suggested it and he was jumping up and down off happiness. Since then He had been doing really weird, though. Talking on the phone for almost half a day, he won't tell me who he was talking with. I heard it was a woman's voice. So no need to worry, right?I mean he is gay, right? Ah never mind.

And then the day came we went to the concert. Bakura was putting on his tight leather jeans and a FUCK YEAH! shirt. I don't remember why I bought it for him. Anyways, he was so happy. He jumped on me and gave me those little kisses. How I love it when he does that. Bakura also decided what I should wear this day. He chose a bleached-blue skinny jeans. A black tee with a huge star at the bottom of the front. It didn't matter how I looked ass long as he was happy.

"COME ON, COME ON RYOU! I WANNA GO.I WANNA GO _NOW._" Bakura yelled annoyed.

"Yes, yes. Just a minute I have to get the tickets."

"Fine, but hurry!" Whine. "They is a surprise waiting for you there." He had a maniac grin on his face.

"What kind of surprise?"

"If I'd tell you it won't be a surprise, would it?"

"fine, fine. You drive!" I said while giving him an chaste kiss on his soft mouth.

Bakura ran to the car, exited. Opened it at jumped right in it, while he bumped his head against the car-door."AAAAAW"He cried.

"Oh come here you." Kissing his head softly.

He smiled and started the car. In about an half hour we were there. There were a LOT of people. Minus 1000 people. Anyway, I gave some guy the tickets and he let us in. Because we were pretty early and all the other people were just standing outside, we could basically have the front row. Bakura was so exited he was rilling.

"Bakura relax, or else you're going to faint soon."I hugged him.

"Okay, but they're going to start soon."Pout.

"I know, er, do you want anything to drink?"

"Cola and some crisps."

"I said drink.."

"I know." Smile. "But you'll get it for me right?"

"Sure, be right back." And stealing a little kiss from him.

I walked to the bar, there were really a lot of people, it was really hard just find the bar, not to mention get through the crowd. I got someone jumping me down, someone giving me a smack in the face. Whoever it was, it didn't apologise. Sigh. Finally I got there.

"2 Cola and some crisps."

"sure, that'll be 5 bucks."

"Geez, this stuff is expensive."Pout

"I know, well you're going to take it or not?"

"Sure." Giving him five back.

When I walked back to the audience, where Bakura was. He looked really exited, with little sparkles in his eyes, so cute. I walked over to him.

"You're really exited, aren't you?" You nodded and smiled.

"Uhu, and you're going to be too."

"Oh really?"

"Jup, just wait and see." Grin.

What the hell is he up to, no serious now I really want to know. I looked around, wow the whole crowd was in their seats, places, what ever. The concert was going to start soon. Mhh, might ass well give Bakura his drinks.

"Here you go!" Smile.

"Thanks!" Giving me a little kiss on my cheek. I smiled."So when is this concert starting?"

"Calm down, you. It'll start soon." The light dimmed. "You see, they're starting."

"YAY!" He said cheerful.

The light dimmed, a lot of smoke came of the stage. Lights that flickered. The curtains opened. There was a drum set. 2 guitars standing on the middle of the stage. A microphone and a giant wing-piano. It was beautiful.

"Bakura, I want a piano." I whispered.

"Piano?"

"That piano." I pointed at it.

"He, you're the one with the but load off money, not me. Go buy it yourself."

"Hmp."Pout

"Oh come here you, I'll think about it." He gave me a little kiss on the nose.

Anyway the band was on stage now and the whole crowd started yelling. So did Bakura and I. Who wouldn't be exited? Seeing one of your favorite bands for real is not a thing you'll every day.

"HEY EVERYONE." Amy Lee said trough the microphone.

"WOOOHOEEEEEE." The whole crowd yelled.

"I CAN SEE THAT YOU'RE EXITED ASS I AM."

"YEAAAAAAAAH"

"WELL THEN, LET'S START SHALL WE? FIRST UP. ANY REQUESTS?"

"MY IMMORTAL!"

"OKAY THEN."

She started to sing, wow she can sing beautiful even for real. Her voice was beautiful, which I had her voice. Sigh. Next up were more and more songs. Bakura sang along them. Everyone one, how did he got all off the lyrics in that head of his? About 1 hour later and a drink-break she announced something.

"AND NOW, FOR A SPECIAL REQUEST." She winked. "FOR A SPECIAL SOMEONE. HE, YES HE. ASKED ME FOR SOMETHING SPECIAL. SO, LET'S GIVE A LOUD CHEER FOR BAKURA!"

Gulp, she just said BAKURA?

"Baku...bakura?"I said still in shock.

"No worries, wink." He stood up and climbed up the stage. What the hell was he planning to do?

"SO BAKURA, CHARE IT WITH US."

"Euhm.."He blushed." I'm going to sing with Amy here for a very special someone. For you Ryou."He pointed at me. I could feel myself getting as read as a tomato, or even worse."I'm going to sing with Amy, Snow White Queen. Pay attention to the lyrics Ryou, it really matches you." Wink.

"AAAAAW" The whole crowd did. I wondered if I could get even redder than I was right now? The lyrics? I never really payed attention to the lyrics. Hmm.

He began to sing. His low voice mixed good with Amy's.

"Stoplight lock the door Don't look back Undress in the dark And hide from you All of you

You'll never know the way your words have haunted me I can't believe you'd ask these things of me.  
You don't know me.  
Now and ever.

You belong to me My snow white queen There's nowhere to run So let's just get it over Soon I know you'll see You're just like me Don't scream anymore my love 'cause all I want is you." Ooooh so that is why he called me snow white queen the past days. Oops, I did scream. Damn the song did fit.

"Wake up in a dream Frozen fear All your hands on me I can't scream I can't scream

I can't escape the twisted way you think of me I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep I don't sleep." He didn't sleep, not much anyway.

"You belong to me My snow white queen There's nowhere to run So let's just get it over Soon I know you'll see You're just like me Don't scream anymore my love 'cause all I want is you

I can't save your life Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting I'm losing my mind And you just stand there and stare as my world divides

Say you belong to me My snow white queen There's nowhere to run So let's just get it over Soon I know you'll see You're just like me Don't scream anymore my love 'cause all I want is you

all I want is you all I want is you all I want is you."

Aww, how. How sweet. I felt tears of joy streaming down my face.

"No need to cry, my love."

"Ain't he romantic guys? Now go hug your boyfriend before he faints. Give another cheer for Bakura!"

"WOOEHOEE!" The crowd yelled.

Amy led him of the stage and he walked straight to me with an satisfied smile.

"Liked your surprise, babe?" Grin.

"That was the surprise? Aw, I love you!"

"And you know I love you too." He gave me a deep kiss.

"AW AIN'T THAT CUTE GUYS?"

"Thanks Amy." Bakura winked at her.

"Sure, no problem anything for a friend." She smiled and went on with the last song. 'Going under'. Beautiful song.

The concert was finished and we walked to the car and got in.

"I told you so." Bakura said with a huge grin.

"Like what?"

"The 'surprise'."

"Oh yeah, I loved it." Smile. And then it hit me. "Oh, was she the woman you were talking with on the phone?"

"Well, yea, what would you think then?"

God I felt like an idiot. "I dunno." I lied.

"Oh, you thought I was cheating on you, you silly." He titled up my chin and looked me directly in the eyes. "You know, I will always be yours and I will never ever leave you."

I hugged him tightly. "I..I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He said with a slight smile. "Now let's go home! I'm hungry."

I laughed. "Okay, drive then!"

He drove us home and ordered a pizza. A pepperoni one. Jum. the door rang.

"I'll get it." I said cheerful.

"Okay, don't forget the money!"

Hm, that was pretty soon, it was about an half hour, normally it would take an hour or so.

"Hell-." I was shocked.

"Hello, here is the piano I have to deliver." The delivery man said.

"Oh okay, where to sign? Or to pay?" Still shocked.

"Nope, it's free. All I had to do is deliver." He smiled. "Have fun!" He brought it inside. "Where to put it?"

"In the living-room, please."

He moved it and was done so he left.

"Thanks? I guess."

"Sure, no problem!"

I closed the door behind him and I looked good at the piano, it seemed familiar. Where have I seen it before? I know, at the concert. The wing.

"BAKURAAAA." I shouted.

He ran to be almost bumping on to me. "Yea?"

"This." I pointed at the wing.

"I see they delivered it already, that was soon."

"You... How? How did you get _this_ one?"

"From Amy, anyway I hope you can play. I don't want awful music in this house. Anyway, like it?" Grin.

"I can play though. But.. Why?"

"Because you deserve it." He kissed me softly on the cheek.

I blushed. "Thanks I guess. Wow it's really amazing."

"Great you like it." Grin. "I'm still hungry."

"Oh you!" I nudged him on the shoulder, playfully.

"Go on and play already, I didn't gave you one so it could just stand here in the middle of the living-room right?"

I sat down and Bakura sat next to me. Grabbing my waist and hugging me. I smiled and started to play, My Immortal. Bakura sang with the song. It sounded really pretty, actually. I was finished and Bakura laid his head on my shoulder.

"That was beautiful. Awe, I love you."

"I love you toooo."

Bakura pulled me into a deep kiss when the doorbell rang. He grumbled.

"Damn, why are we always interrupted?"

"No worries I'll get it." Smile. He let me go to the door and get the pizza. We ate it and went to bed. Another beautiful day with my Bakura.

* * *

DarkAibou: YAY FINISHED! Finally.  
Fluffy: It was worth it, right?  
DarkAibou: I guess so.  
Lau: Humpf.  
Fluffy: Anyway you should go writing on your other story.  
DarkAibou: -sigh- Fineeeeeeee.  
Lau: Anyway, see ya latur guys.  
Fluffy: Stop being so wangstah.  
Lau: Oh you're the one who says so?  
DarkAibou: Oh stop it, both of you. Anyway, hope you liked it. nn Lau& fluffy: BYE! -wave-.


End file.
